


Joia

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ela foi a Greed Island em busca de uma joia, mas não imaginou a metáfora que a cativaria para sempre.





	Joia

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Contém spoilers do final de Greed Island!

     Ver os dois nunca fora tão aconchegante. Todas as brigas, todas as implicâncias, medos e reprovações, tudo valera a pena, afinal. Bisky estava feliz, e sua felicidade não tinha qualquer relação com a joia que segurava. Pois a verdadeira joia estava bem diante de seus olhos.  
     Os meninos riam e se provocavam, relembrando os perigos enfrentados na ilha misteriosa. Absolutamente nada neles denunciava a batalha brutal em que estiveram envolvidos. Tão perto da morte estiveram naqueles longos minutos em que os poderes de Bomber ameaçaram derrubá-los. Gon desobedecera o plano, como já era de se imaginar. Não havia a menor dúvida. Era mesmo filho de Ging.  
     E agora ele planejava ir ao encontro do pai.  
     — Você vem com a gente, Bisky? — perguntou Gon, virando-se para ela.  
     A mestra sorriu amenamente.  
     — Não, obrigada. Não tenho interesse em homens que já têm filhos.  
     No fundo, escondia a verdade. Afeiçoara-se aos meninos. Se ficasse com eles por mais tempo, esqueceria para sempre que não era mãe deles. E, se esquecesse, não haveria mais volta, pois aquilo que nos cativa não liberta tão cedo, e os meninos poderiam vir a morrer, levando consigo um pedaço do coração de Bisky.  
     Não. Ela não precisava enfrentar esse tipo de dor... Não ainda.  
     Ficou para trás, acenando enquanto os meninos partiam. Lembrou-se do primeiro encontro, dos dias em que os seguiu de perto, do momento em que perdeu a paciência e mandou que usassem Gyo para derrotar um inimigo medíocre. Foram as lembranças que fizeram Bisky perceber. Já era tarde demais. Uma parte de seu coração fora embora com os meninos.


End file.
